This invention relates to mounting assemblies for temperature controls for heater tanks and, more particularly, to assemblies for mounting thermostat controls on the outer wall of the storage tanks of electric water heaters. The mounting assembly of the present invention is an improvement of the assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,971.